


Murder Down Town

by audrey1500



Category: Murder Down Town
Genre: Gang Related Activity, Murder, Other, Sort of Book??, drug deals, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1500/pseuds/audrey1500
Summary: This is just a thing I'm working on with my own characters.





	Murder Down Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short, only 820 words. Hopefully, future chapters will be longer.

So, it’s been a while, hasn’t it? You probably don’t remember me, which is understandable. My name is Grey. Grey Ink. I live in Austin Texas. Recently moved, actually, all the way from Long Beach, down in southern California.  
Down there, I made my living doing what I do best: fighting and selling. Fighting whom? Whomever I pleased. Selling what? Selling, well, drugs. I worked in a gang that was formed when I was really young. Been there ever since. Well, not anymore, obviously. I moved for the sole purpose of getting out of that lifestyle. I’m getting too old to be doing any of that stuff. But my teen years were fun and full of adventure and thrill, and… the main reason I wanted to leave.  
My fiancée. Girlfriend at the time. Her name is Rose Reyes, soon to be Rose Ink. She was my driving force to leave all of the stunts behind me. Something I should’ve done as soon as I knew I loved her.  
But, all of that is in the past. And, now, I’m in my brand-new house in Austin, sitting on the plush leather couch right next to the woman I love. A perfect day.  
That was, well, until the knock on the door. Kissing Rose on the forehead as an apology, I left to get the door. Upon opening, there was no one there. I looked up and down the avenue.  
No one.  
I looked down and saw a square black box, a neat red ribbon tying it shut. My eyes widened, and I quickly picked it up, rushing inside and closing the door.  
“Who was it, honey?” I kept my steady pace towards the stairs.  
“No one, darling. I’ll be back down in a minute.” I called back, staring intently at the box.  
Who was it this time? I leave for half a week…  
I set the box down on my bed, carefully inspecting the outside, looking for any clue as to who I had to grieve next.  
I found nothing, so I moved to open the box. I shakily pulled on one end of the ribbon, watching the bow fall open and to the sides of the box, slipping down quick as a river.  
I breathed in, slowly pulling off the top lid.  
Why am I so nervous?  
I should never have left…  
What if this was my fault?  
No! They all said they would be fine! Just relax.  
I pulled it up, revealing a scarlet red coat, a folded sheet of thick off-white paper set on top.  
Oh no.  
I grabbed the paper, opening it slowly.  
To all those who knew him:  
Krillan Johns was killed in battle on January 17, 2028. We have not yet found his killer, but let it be known that when we do, the deal will be blood for blood.  
I’m sorry, Krillan. Oh, God, I hope Lassiter is alright.  
There was a knock at the door.  
“Honey?” Rose didn’t open the door.  
“You can come in,” I answered, setting the note down next to the box.  
“What is i- Oh… Who is it for?” Rose knew them all just as well as I did. She was just as depressed as I was.  
“Krillan. He… it was in battle. He died yesterday doing what he said he would.” I looked at the box, my eyes still and glaring. They softened, realizing just what would need to happen.  
“I’m so sorry, Grey. I know you two were close.” Rose knelt down next to me and tried to comfort me as best she could.  
“Yeah. I’ll have to go back down to figure this all out. I feel awful leaving you here alone though.” I looked into her bright emerald eyes, seeing her smile at me with her softest, sweetest smile.  
“It’s alright. You don’t have to worry about me, I’ll do fine here alone.” She kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand. “But, if I find out that you got hurt, so help me god, I will find whoever touched you and whatever they did to you will happen to them ten-fold.”  
Rose had this fury in her eyes, a fury I’d seen only when we were teenagers and I had come back with a bruise or a cut. It was a fury I never wanted to be on the other side of.  
“I promise I’ll be back with no injuries.” I smiled softly, pulling us both up and hugging her. “I just have to find whoever did this and make things right. I’ll book a flight for Thursday, and be back home next Friday. Does that work?” I looked Rose in her stunning eyes once again.  
“Yeah, it works. I can drop you off.” She smiled at me, breaking off to go back downstairs.  
I have to get packed. It’s time to find this killer and even out our teams.


End file.
